Where the Heart Is
by gluglug
Summary: COMPLETE! SPOILER ALERT - This is based on spoilers from Ep 4.11 LL - Lorelai hears a rumor about Luke. What transpires....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Where the heart is  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lorelai hears a rumor that Luke is moving to Litchfield with Nicole. What transpires next.. (these are my vision of spoilers for ep 4.11)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
"So, then your dad said to my dad - I don't care how long you've been in business Floyd, this is not how to treat a client.."  
  
Jason looked across the table at Lorelai, who instead of smiling back at him with her usual radiance, was staring off into space.  
  
"And then he proceeded to take off his clothes and prance around the restaurant." Jason hoped this would get some kind of reaction but she just absently smiled and nodded.  
  
Jason and Lorelai had been dating for two months and he was used to her responding to his stories about his work life with Richard with a witty comeback or dry observation about her father. But tonight she didn't seem herself; Lorelai physically was sitting across from him at their favorite table at Chateau Elan, but her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Okay, Umlats. What gives?"  
  
The horrible adolescent nickname of "Umlats" brought Lorelai out of her fog.  
  
"What? Jason, don't ever call me that, that's so insulting!" Lorelai exclaimed with an imperious toss of her curls.  
  
Jason smirked. "I'm sorry I had to resort to that to get your attention. You seem so.distracted. What's wrong? Is it Rory? Did you two have a fight or something?"  
  
Lorelai relaxed a bit. "No, Rory and I aren't fighting."  
  
"Then why have you been staring off into space all night? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like my new, sexy clean shaven look?" Jason offered.  
  
"Oh, no Jason. You look great. It has nothing to do with you." Lorelai paused, wondering if she should share her troubling news with her new beau. But just like her, Jason was the unrelenting type and would continue to pester until she told him.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, today I heard through the Stars Hollow rumor mill that one of my best friends is leaving town and didn't even bother to tell me."  
  
Jason looked incredulous. "Sookie's leaving town? How could she abandon you with the Dragonfly opening in a few months?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "It's not Sookie."  
  
Jason looked confused. "I thought Sookie was your best friend."  
  
"She is. I meant my other best friend..Luke." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"The diner guy?" Jason had heard Lorelai talk about Luke, but mostly in the context of what he served her for breakfast that morning or how many cups of coffee she managed to charm out of him. Jason hadn't even been introduced to Luke and didn't realize that she considered him such a good friend.  
  
"I didn't realize you two were so, um, close."  
  
"Well, I guess we're really not that close if he can't be bothered to tell me that he's moving to Litchfield." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"This is the guy who always swore up and down that he'd never leave Stars Hollow, now matter how much Taylor tortured him with his zoning crap, soda shop windows, or holiday decorations. But then along comes little miss lawyer lady and she manipulates him into marrying, then divorcing, then not divorcing, and now she's dragging him to Litchfield?" Lorelai's raised voice attracted some unwanted stares from nearby patrons.  
  
Jason looked surprised and a little confused by her rant; all of this was news to him. But it was obvious that Lorelai was upset and seemed a bit jealous of whoever this Lawyer Lady was. But Jason didn't want to go there right now, he decided that maybe it was time to take Lorelai home.  
  
"Waiter, check please."  
  
"We're leaving? We haven't ordered our dessert and coffee yet!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"I'm taking you home. It's obvious that you're not having any fun tonight. Perhaps you need to talk to your friend about this." Jason explained.  
  
Jason paid for their dinner and they got their coats and left. On the way home, Lorelai was unusually quiet. So was Jason. He drove up to her house and walked her to her door.  
  
As they kissed goodnight, Lorelai noticed that Jason was the one who was distracted. He didn't try to invite himself in like he usually did and Lorelai was a little insulted but also a little relieved. She really wasn't in the mood anyway with all of this Luke stuff on her mind.  
  
They said goodnight and Jason returned to his Lexus. He drove back to Hartford, concerned that his courtship of Lorelai was not going as smoothly as he wished. He hoped that this Luke thing would blow over and that there wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
Lorelai plopped herself in front of the TV, it was too early to get to bed. She grabbed a blanket and the remote and stopped on TNT, in the middle of "Casablanca," even though she and Luke had watched it together only a few months ago.  
  
The night he fell asleep on her couch. Lorelai smiled at the memory of him snoring away under her pink blanket, it almost made her anger dissipate. Lorelai grew drowsy as she watched Bogey and Bergman kiss and fell asleep clutching the pink blanket around her.  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 2  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Lorelai woke up a few hours later with a start. The living room was pitch black except for the time clock on her VCR and the light from her TV. "Casablanca" was still playing even though it was 5:00 in the AM. They must have been having one of their repeat marathons, she thought.  
  
Lorelai turned off the TV and went upstairs. She took off her wrinkled black date dress and hung it in her closet. After using the bathroom and changing into some comfy sweats she passed by her bedroom window. She looked outside and saw snow accumulating on the ground. Except for a couple of brief storms in early December, the season had been relatively mild, so she was surprised to see it and smiled.  
  
Lorelai got into bed and tried to close her eyes and sleep but her mind traveled to Luke again. Imagine having to hear from Babette that Luke was moving in with Nicole. Babette had heard it from Miss Patty who heard it from Taylor who heard it straight from the horse's mouth - Nicole. Man, she was going to give him a piece of her mind the next time she saw him.  
  
Then she realized that she might see him this morning. Luke was supposed to shovel her walk during the first winter snow; it was part of her 35th birthday list. He had already shoveled her walk in December but since that technically wasn't winter, he still owed her. And being Lorelai, she reminded him frequently. She decided to call Luke to remind him again. It was now 5:30AM - he was the only resident crazy enough to be up at this ungodly hour.  
  
Lorelai rang Luke's apartment. The phone rang several times until a groggy female voice answered the phone. Lorelai hung up quickly, embarrassed that Nicole had picked up instead of Luke. She then figured Luke might already be downstairs so she rang the diner.  
  
Luke picked up, sounding not quite awake. "Luke's, we're not open yet."  
  
"Then why did you pick up the phone?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"It's snowing, Luke! You know I can't sleep when it's snowing out."  
  
Luke peered out the diner window. "Yeah, I can see that. Did you call me to give me the weather report because I'm kind of busy, I have to prepare the diner for the Sunday Church crowd."  
  
"I don't want to keep you but I'm just calling to remind you that you're supposed to shovel my walk today."  
  
"What? I already did that a couple of months ago."  
  
"But that wasn't technically winter. My birthday list specifically said the first winter snow and today is the first winter snow, so you owe me. Or do you want to get a lawyer to examine the document? Why don't you go upstairs and wake Nicole?"  
  
"How would you know she's upstairs?" Luke asked.  
  
Lorelai had to think fast. "I just assumed that she was there - doesn't she usually spend the weekend at your place?"  
  
"Um - it's none of your business, but yeah she's here. And I'm not waking her up just to settle your birthday demands. Fine, I'll come by later today, after the church crowd leaves. Say around noon?"  
  
"Perfect. Don't forget your shovel."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone before Luke could remind her that she had one of his shovels in her garage. Luke shook his head, no matter how he tried, Lorelai always got her way.  
  
Then he felt a bit guilty, he hadn't yet told her about Nicole leasing an apartment in Litchfield. Nicole was tired of commuting two hours from her place in Manhattan and decided to get a place closer to Luke. Then she had asked Luke to move in with her, if cohabitation worked for them then maybe marriage would, too. Luke couldn't really argue with that so he agreed. Well, he rationalized, he wasn't completely moving in - he would still keep his place over the diner.  
  
Lorelai wouldn't even have to know, it's not like he was leaving Stars Hollow for good, he would still run the diner and Litchfield was only 20 minutes away, an easy commute. That's what he was telling himself anyway.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps coming from overhead and Nicole appeared from behind the counter. She came over and gave Luke a good morning kiss.  
  
"Nicole, I thought you were going to sleep in."  
  
"I tried Luke but your phone rang at 5:30. Whoever it was hung up." Nicole didn't look happy.  
  
Luke nodded. "That's funny because I got a call down here not too long ago."  
  
"That's weird. Did they hang up?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, stupid crank caller." Luke didn't want to mention Lorelai to Nicole, not this early in the morning and especially when she was not in the best mood. Luke also wondered if the crank caller was Lorelai. He chalked it up to coincidence and changed the subject.  
  
"Why don't I make you some coffee and an egg white omelet for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Nicole brightened. "Oh Luke, I can't wait until you move in and then you can make me breakfast in our kitchen. Won't that be great?"  
  
"Yeah, great."  
  
"You don't sound so enthused."  
  
"I'm just tired, Nicole, that's all. And I don't know if I'll be able to make you breakfast that often when I'll be here working."  
  
"Luke, I think you need to hire more help or have Caesar or Lane open the diner for you a few days a week. You work too hard. You get up super early as it is - you'll have to get up even earlier to commute from Litchfield."  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me." Luke groaned from the grill.  
  
"Or you could sell this place and open another diner in Litchfield."  
  
Luke returned with her breakfast. "Nicole, I know you mean well, but I'm never gonna sell the diner. I love this place - my dad worked here, and I'm going to work here until I drop dead. End of story."  
  
Nicole was taken aback by Luke's response. He was usually receptive to her suggestions but this time he was taking a stand. She decided to back down, for now.  
  
"Sorry. I know how much your dad's memory means to you but I'm just trying to make things easier for you."  
  
"I know you do. But let's just drop it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Luke, I'm afraid I'll have to take off after I eat. I have a case to prepare for tomorrow, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine, Nicole. I have lots to do around here anyway plus I have to shovel the snow."  
  
"It snowed last night?" Nicole exclaimed looking around. "I'm so tired I didn't even notice! Will you help me dig out my car?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just then the door jingled and the first of the early morning church goers came into the diner. Luke excused himself and went to take their orders.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 3  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
A few hours later, Lorelai looked around at her very clean house. Since she was unable to get back to sleep since before daylight, she decided to do some household chores; laundry, vacuuming and dusting. Lorelai wasn't big on housecleaning but occasionally she got the cleaning bug. Then the phone rang, she looked at her watch - it was noon, she hoped it wasn't Luke trying to weasel his way out of his shoveling chores.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lorelai, it's me." Lorelai heard Jason's slightly effeminate voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh, hey sweetie," she said absently.  
  
"I'm just calling to check in - I hope you're not mad at me about last night?"  
  
"Mad? Oh, no Jason. I'm not mad, you were right to take me home. And I shouldn't have ranted at you about my issues with Luke."  
  
Jason bristled at hearing his name but tried to be supportive. "Did you talk to him yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. But he's due here in a few minutes to shovel my walk."  
  
"Hey, I wish I could shovel your walk." Jason said suggestively.  
  
"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled. "Luke just owes me a favor, that's all."  
  
"Well, then I should let you go. I just wanted to make sure you were coming with me to the museum benefit next weekend."  
  
"Of course I'm going. I just bought a new dress for just the occasion - it's lethal, just the way you like it."  
  
"Can't wait to see you in it, I'll call you later this week." Jason said.  
  
"Talk to you then."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
Just as Lorelai hung up the phone, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and there was Luke, standing there in his new blue parka, carrying a shovel.  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch and frowned. "It's 12:20, you're late."  
  
"Well hello to you too. I said I'd be here around noon. Anyway, Lane was a little late for her shift, so I had to wait. Apparently her mother found a bunch of CDs under her floorboards and had a fit. Lane is now grounded except for working at the diner and going to class."  
  
"Well thanks for the latest update on "As the Kim's House Turns." Lorelai said, with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "Poor kid - having to be the upstanding Korean college student by day and then being a badass drummer for an indie rock cover band by night." She paused and looked pointedly at him.  
  
"It must be hard living a double life, huh?"  
  
Lorelai hoped that Luke would get the veiled meaning of her words, but it was apparently lost on him and he changed the subject. "So do you want me to get started? I need to get back to the diner in a couple of hours."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Sure, do you want me to help?"  
  
Luke thought he was hearing things. "YOU want to help?"  
  
"Well it might go faster if I help you, I have a shovel in the garage." The truth was she felt a little bad taking advantage of Luke like this, even though she was kind of mad at him.  
  
Lorelai put on her coat and followed Luke outside. She went to her garage, grabbed the shovel and then directed Luke towards her Jeep. "Why don't you dig out my car first and then do the walkway. I'll do the steps."  
  
"Okay." Luke said as he started scraping some snow off her windshield. "This will be the third car I've dug out today - first Nicole's, then my truck and now your Jeep."  
  
Lorelai bristled at the mention of Nicole. "So how are things with the wife?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What does that mean, Mr. Brevity?" Lorelai said as she threw some snow onto her lawn.  
  
"It means what it means, that things are fine." Luke tried to maintain a neutral tone. He had noticed that Lorelai seemed a little annoyed - she couldn't have heard the news, could she?  
  
"So you have nothing to report, no news or anything?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
Luke stopped shoveling around Lorelai's tires and faced her. "Well, there is something."  
  
"I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I've added Nicole's favorite dish to the menu." He gave her smug smile.  
  
Lorelai did not return his smile, instead she threw her snow shovel onto the icy ground. "Dammit Luke! Stop playing games, I know that you are moving to Litchfield with Nicole!"  
  
Luke sighed, the jig was up. "Who told you?"  
  
"If you must know, it was Babette. But it doesn't really matter who told me, Luke, does it? I want to know why I had to hear it through the Stars Hollow grapevine instead of you!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Will you lower your voice, please? I don't want the grapevine reporting that you and I are having a screaming match on your front lawn!" Luke said angrily.  
  
Lorelai was incensed. "I will not lower my voice. This is my house and I can yell as much as I want!"  
  
Luke refused to play along, he was not in the mood to have this play out in front of Lorelai's house. "I'm leaving, we can continue this conversation when you've calmed down."  
  
"But you haven't finished digging my car out." Lorelai protested.  
  
"Too bad, you should've thought of that before you started yelling at me." He grabbed his shovel and the one she had thrown on the ground and put them in the back of his pickup.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Luke? You're taking my shovel - how the hell am I supposed to finish this?"  
  
"Get your own shovel."  
  
"But that is MY shovel."  
  
"No, it's MY shovel, I brought it here three years ago and you never gave it back. I'm taking it back."  
  
"Why do you need two shovels Luke? Oh wait..I get it, so you can shovel more bullshit!" Lorelai practically spat at him.  
  
Luke didn't reply, instead he started his truck and pulled away from the curb.  
  
Well that went well, he thought to himself as he headed back to the diner. He instantly regretted what had just happened. Although he was kind of relieved he got out of shoveling her walk, she did have a point. Why did she have to hear it from anyone but him? Why had he been afraid to tell her he was moving? She was his friend, after all and probably his closest confidant, at least until a few minutes ago.  
  
Maybe, Luke admitted to himself, just maybe by telling Lorelai about moving in with Nicole would finally make it REAL.  
  
Lorelai went back into her house and slammed the door. She and Luke had some arguments over the years, but this one was a doozy. It was almost as nasty as the fight they had the night of Rory's car accident, which resulted in them not talking for three months.  
  
Lorelai didn't want to wait another three months but she was not going to speak to Luke again until he apologized. She had behaved childishly, but so did he. Why was he being so impossible and just why did his relationship with Nicole make him act this way? Lorelai didn't have the answers and she wondered if even Luke himself knew why.  
  
Lorelai decided that she was not going to waste more time being upset with Luke. She was hungry and needed to go the market. But first things first, she headed over to Babette's to see if she could borrow her shovel.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 4  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Lorelai knocked on Babette's door. "Babette, are you home - it's Lorelai"  
  
Babette appeared at the screen door. "Hello sugar, that was some shouting match, huh?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Great, I guess the whole town knows by now."  
  
"Lorelai, you know I don't gossip." Babette said with a wave of her hand. "Do you want to come in? I just made some scrambled eggs and coffee. I slept in today - I went to New York to see Morey play at the Blue Note last night and got back late. He's staying until tomorrow so I could use the company."  
  
Lorelai accepted her invitation gratefully and came inside, ducking under Babette's front door. She couldn't say no to coffee and some grub. Babette's cooking wasn't on the level of Sookie's, but it would do.  
  
"Thanks, Babette. I'm hungry but I also need to borrow your shovel so I can finish digging out my car."  
  
"No problem. So do you want to tell me what happened between you and Luke?"  
  
Lorelai groaned. "Not really."  
  
"Oh C'mon sugar, a little girl talk will do you good." Babette prodded.  
  
Lorelai relented. "Okay but Babette, I know you don't gossip, ahem, but can you promise me that what I say to you remains between us?"  
  
Babette leaned forward with giddy anticipation. "I cross my heart, doll. I swear on the life of Apricot and the dearly departed Cinnamon."  
  
Lorelai started eating her scrambled eggs that Babette just put in front of her. "Well, the other day you told me about Luke and Nicole moving in together, right?"  
  
Babette eagerly nodded. "I remember."  
  
"Well, ever since then I've been pissed off with Luke for not telling me himself. He's supposed to be one of my closest friends but lately whenever something happens with Nicole, he plays it so close to the vest. I mean I didn't even know he was seeing her again until I ran smack into her at the diner a couple of months ago. What, did he think I wouldn't notice that he wasn't living here anymore?"  
  
"Oh doll, don't hate me for saying this but I think you should give Luke a break."  
  
"Why? Why should I do that? He's the one shutting me out of his life!"  
  
"Yeah, but he's obviously scared to admit that he's diggin' a deep hole for himself. He feels out of control with this Nicole situation - but you know men, they always want to be in control, or at least appear that way, especially someone like Luke. And you keep pointing out that he's not in control and he gets defensive and secretive. If Luke was truly happy with his choices right now, he wouldn't care what you think. But he does care, more than you know."  
  
Lorelai was surprised by Babette's insight into Luke's behavior. "Makes sense, Babette, but what did you mean by he cares more than I know?"  
  
Babette sighed - Lorelai was so blind. "Sugar, you do know that Luke has a thing for you, right?"  
  
"Oh Babette, not this again. I thought this whole crackpot theory had been put to rest. Luke doesn't have a thing for me. And even if he did, then why is he with Nicole?"  
  
"Oh, Lorelai, you have so much to learn about men. Luke is with Nicole because he's trying to convince himself that he doesn't have a thing for you. And he is a hunk of a man in the prime of his life - you can't expect him to live like a monk, do you? But if you opened your pretty blue eyes and gave him the word, he'd drop Nicole like a hot potato. You watch "Sex and the City," right?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I never miss it, I'm so bummed it's going off the air."  
  
"Me, too." Babette commiserated. "You're just like Miranda and Steve, except you and Luke don't have a baby together. Remember last season when Steve had that Debbie chick and Miranda was doing Blair Underwood? The minute they admitted their feelings, it was all over."  
  
"Babette, Luke and I aren't TV characters. I appreciate what you're saying but I'm not believing any of this unless I hear it from Luke himself. And we're not talking so..." Lorelai sipped her coffee.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Babette inquired.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "You can ask but I don't know if I'll answer."  
  
"How do you feel about Luke, I know he's a good friend and all that, but how do you really feel? Did you ever think that the reason you're so upset is that you feel threatened by Nicole?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I guess I do feel a bit threatened, but so does she. She gets all territorial whenever the three of us are in the same room. She touches Luke or gives me dirty looks, as if to say, "He's mine, don't touch him."  
  
"Ah, ha! If Nicole is threatened by you then she must sense the attraction between you two. I wonder if this move to Litchfield is really just a plan to get him away from you."  
  
"Wow, who knew I wielded such power?" Lorelai asked. "Babette, I think you're onto something."  
  
"Really, sugar? You admit that you have a thing for Luke?"  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, I have Jason, who's great." She paused. "What I meant was, I really think that Nicole is doing this to get Luke away from me. Luke's admitted that I'm a sore point with Nicole and I'm pretty sure she's jealous of our friendship."  
  
"And you are jealous of Nicole's relationship with Luke!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I am." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"But just because I may be jealous doesn't mean I have those feelings for Luke. I'll admit that what I feel for him runs deep but it's complicated - he's been in my life for so long and I've come to depend on him for so much, and so has Rory. He's family. If he leaves Stars Hollow and stays married, then eventually he'll have his own family to look after and we'll be forgotten." Tears stung Lorelai's eyelids.  
  
Babette noticed her tears and handed her a tissue. "Go ahead and cry, doll, it's okay. You know, I don't think Luke could ever forget about you and Rory."  
  
Lorelai blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "Really? But what if Nicole gets her way?"  
  
"If you go to Luke and ask him not to leave, I guarantee you that her skinny ass won't."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "She is too skinny, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd think eating diner food would fatten her up a little. I can't understand how Luke can get it up for that bag of bones!"  
  
"Babette!" Lorelai through her napkin at her in mock horror.  
  
Babette laughed. "Oh admit it, sugar, you've thought the same thing!"  
  
And on that note, Lorelai looked at her watch, it was after two and she decided it was time to borrow that shovel.  
  
"Babette, thanks for the talk and lunch. I feel a lot better. Can I borrow your shovel now?  
  
"Absolutely. Just promise me something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That you'll think about what I said about you and Luke, okay doll?"  
  
"I will." Lorelai smiled as she headed to Babette's garage to get the shovel.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the kind reviews so far. I got my info from the spoiler boards at Forum for Fans and TWOP. I don't have the URL so just google and you should find what you're looking for.  
  
I've never written Babette before, so I hope I did her justice. But how many times can I say sugar and doll? ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 5  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
About a week later, Luke spent the night at Nicole's new place. He had not moved in yet but she persuaded him to stay over so he could get a taste of what living together would be like. She had only moved in a few weeks before and there were still some unpacked boxes sitting in the apartment.  
  
He was laying in her king size bed staring at the ceiling while Nicole slept soundly beside him. Luke did not feel comfortable, even if the 500 count cotton sheets beneath him were the softest he'd ever slept on. Or not slept on. He couldn't sleep, thinking about the fight he had last weekend with Lorelai over the stupid snow shovel.  
  
Well, it wasn't really the shovel, he thought. It was obvious in retrospect that Lorelai was hurt that he didn't tell her the news. If he had known that she would react that way, he definitely would've told her sooner, right?  
  
Of course, since the fight she had avoided the diner. He wondered how she was eating and feeding her coffee habit. He assumed that Sookie was feeding her or that her new boyfriend Jason was squiring her out to dinner every night at some fancy restaurant. Luke hadn't met Jason, and Lorelai only mentioned him in passing a few times. Something about him working with her dad, and her mom hating him but she liked him anyway. Luke always liked Emily, in spite of her imperiousness, and trusted her judgment. So he decided he didn't like Jason either.  
  
At that moment, Nicole rolled over and nestled against Luke. She was awake and began to kiss his neck.  
  
Luke was startled and pulled away. "Not now Nicole."  
  
"What's wrong Luke?" came her disappointed reply.  
  
"Nothing, except I'm tired but I can't fall asleep."  
  
"So why don't I make you extra tired, so can fall asleep." Nicole tried her best seductive tone.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," he said flatly.  
  
"Luke, you haven't been in the mood for the past week and you've been grumpier than usual. What is it? Is it the move?"  
  
"Yeah, it is actually." Luke admitted. "Nicole, I have a question. Who have you told we were moving in together?"  
  
"Um, I told my parents, my sister, and my best friend Mandy, why does it matter?"  
  
"I was just curious. Did you tell anyone else, I mean like in Stars Hollow."  
  
"I don't think so. Oh wait, I think I might have mentioned it to Taylor one day. He wanted to fedex some papers to my apartment for review, so I gave him my new address. I guess I also mentioned that you were moving in with me."  
  
Luke sighed. "Nicole, I don't know if you've ever lived in a small town, but news like this is grist for the gossip mill. It seems that the whole town now knows my business, and you know how I value what little privacy I have."  
  
"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't realize. But so what if the town knows? It's not bad news or scandalous. We're not living in the '50s when cohabitation was considered a sin, and we are, technically at least, married."  
  
"I know that, I just wish I had the time to tell people on my own without them hearing it from the town yentas."  
  
Nicole had an idea where this was going. "What people, Luke?"  
  
"Well, my friends."  
  
"What friends? Luke, we both know you're not a social butterfly and you hate all that town nonsense."  
  
"Yeah, but the town is like my extended family, extremely dysfunctional and insane, but family."  
  
Nicole decided to stop beating around the bush. "And would Lorelai Gilmore be part of that family?"  
  
Oh great, Luke thought, here it comes. "Yeah, she's part of it."  
  
"And how did she react when she found out?" Nicole asked.  
  
"She's mad at me for not telling her myself, which I would've done if you hadn't blabbed to Taylor and beat me to it." Luke admitted, his voice rising a little.  
  
Nicole sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. "So that's why you've been so grumpy Luke. You blame me for Lorelai being mad at you!"  
  
Luke sat up and turned to her. "I'm not blaming you! I'm just a little annoyed that I have no control over how one of the biggest decisions of my life is communicated to the people I care about!"  
  
"Luke, I know she's your friend and all, but I think you're overreacting. She'll get over it."  
  
"I guess so." Luke sighed. "But I still feel bad, and now we're not talking."  
  
Nicole tried to hide her glee. "I'm sorry that you and Lorelai aren't speaking, but maybe this is for the best. What kind of friend is she anyway if she can't be supportive? Do you really need her friendship? You've got me now, and I plan to introduce you to all of my friends here in Litchfield. I think you'll like them and I know what high standards you have."  
  
"I appreciate that, Nicole. It's just that Lorelai has been a part of my life for so long, it's hard to picture it without her." Luke admitted.  
  
Nicole felt a twinge of jealousy, Luke never told her that he couldn't picture his life without her.  
  
"She's like a habit, huh?"  
  
"A habit?" Luke thought that was strangely appropriate way to describe Lorelai.  
  
"Maybe it's time you broke that habit." Nicole suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Luke said half-heartedly.  
  
Luke yawned, he was now tired of this conversation and finally he was tired enough to go to sleep.  
  
"Nicole, I'm ready to go to sleep now. So let's turn off the lights."  
  
They did and they kissed goodnight. As Luke closed his eyes, he tried to focus on Nicole and their future together here in Litchfield, but in his mind's eye Lorelai stubbornly persisted. She was a habit all right, one he couldn't break.  
  
Kind of like that cheesy Chicago song, he thought "I'm addicted to you, baby. You're a hard habit to break."  
  
Later that same night in a luxury apartment in Hartford, Lorelai lay beside Jason, who was sound asleep while Lorelai stared at the ceiling. Over the past week, Lorelai tried not to think so much about Luke and decided to focus on the Dragonfly and of course, her boyfriend.  
  
She had gone with him earlier that evening to a benefit in New York at the Museum of Modern Art, a new client of the Gilmore Group, which recently expanded into art insurance, thanks to some contacts of Jason. Since Richard was in London on business, Lorelai was relieved that her parents didn't attend since she and Jason were still sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. She wondered when she would have the nerve to finally tell them.  
  
Lorelai suddenly realized that she was a lot like Luke, hiding the details of an important relationship to those close to her. The irony hit her and she felt a bit like a hypocrite for being so mad at him. Maybe Babette was right, that she should give him a break.  
  
Lorelai suddenly had the urge to call Luke to make amends, but the timing was all wrong and Luke was probably with Nicole in Litchfield anyway. It was Sunday morning around 5:30, the same time just a week ago that Lorelai made the phone call that started the whole snow shovel incident.  
  
Just then Jason rolled over and spooned her. Lorelai usually enjoyed the feeling of him surrounding her but now she just felt claustrophobic. She also had to go the bathroom and released herself from Jason's embrace. He muttered something in his sleep but soon he was quiet.  
  
After relieving herself, instead of returning to Jason's bed, she went into the living room and turned on the TV. She flipped around until she discovered "Hardbodies" on Skinemax. It was the other movie that she and Luke watched during their movie night and she wondered if that was some kind of sign. Soon enough she felt drowsy and fell asleep with the TV on.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 6  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Today was the day, she thought. She was going to apologize to Luke and ask him to reconsider his decision. Lorelai purposefully walked to the diner and when she got there she was surprised to see that it was closed. There was a sign on the door that the diner had been sold and that Luke's was closed. For good. Lorelai couldn't believe it, so she went around the back and started pounding on his door.  
  
When she got no answer, she turned the doorknob and realized it was unlocked. She opened the door and walked upstairs - the door was wide open. Lorelai rushed into the empty apartment, everything was gone - all the furniture, Luke's trophies, even his "manly curtains" were stripped from the windows.  
  
There were no signs of Luke at all except the painted sign on the door that said "William's Hardware - Office." Lorelai felt like a knife had just entered her heart. He was gone and he didn't even say goodbye. She began to sob and cried out into the empty room.  
  
"Why, Luke, Why?"  
  
Suddenly Lorelai felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"  
  
It was Jason, trying to wake her up. Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at Jason's earnest face standing over her. She was still on the couch. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"Anything you'd like to share?" Jason had heard her call out Luke's name and was disturbed that she was still obviously upset with him. She hadn't mentioned him all week, so he had assumed that whatever it was had blown over. Obviously he assumed wrong.  
  
"Not really." She said.  
  
Jason decided to cut to the chase. "Lorelai, I heard you call out Luke's name. Did you ever resolve his moving in with that lawyer lady thing?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "No, I haven't."  
  
"But I thought he was coming over last weekend to help you shovel the snow?"  
  
"He did, but we wound up getting into an argument and nothing's been resolved."  
  
Jason sat down on the couch. "I see, and you were dreaming about him?"  
  
Lorelai decided to tell him the truth. " Yes, I dreamt that I went to his place to talk to him but he had already gone. There was nothing left, even the diner had been sold and closed."  
  
"And you were upset because your favorite coffee supplier had up and left town?" Jason smirked.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Something like that."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"I don't know what you're implying, Jason."  
  
"Lorelai, I think you need to talk to him and get this out of your system. It's affecting our relationship." Jason said, his face sober.  
  
Lorelai looked surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jason sighed. "Well I had to take you home last weekend during our date because you were ranting, and this morning I wake up expecting to find you next to me and instead you're on the couch asleep in front of the TV. And then you cry out some other guys name in your sleep!"  
  
"Some other guy's name? It's just Luke." Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's obvious to me that "Just Luke" isn't so just." Jason said, jealousy apparent in his voice.  
  
"Oh come on Jason. You're jealous of Luke?" Lorelai asked, incredulous.  
  
"Well, you were jealous that I took another woman to that society function last month. I can't be jealous of your preoccupation with some guy who serves you coffee?" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute, you're jealous." Lorelai grinned, giving him one of her radiant smiles.  
  
Jason wasn't amused. "Don't try to distract me, Lorelai. I'm serious. I think you need to do some thinking about why he's on your mind.. I think we need to take a break."  
  
Lorelai was incredulous and upset. "You're kidding me, a break? So I've been a little distracted lately, I don't think that requires a break."  
  
"Well, I disagree." Jason folded his arms across his chest. "Lorelai, I really care for you and think we can have something amazing together, but I need you to be sure that I'm the one you really want to be with."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts." Jason held up his hands. "I want you to get up, take a shower, have a little breakfast and go back to Stars Hollow. I want you to talk to Luke and resolve this thing between you too before next weekend. Then I want you to call me in a few days and let me know what you want to do about us."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Lorelai gave him a mock salute. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she showered, she realized that Jason was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She decided that she was going to drive straight to the diner to talk to Luke today. She prayed that she wouldn't find it abandoned.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Where the heart is, Chapter 7  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Fourth Season (Ep 4.11 In the Clamor and the Clangor)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
A couple of hours later, Lorelai drove through the center of town and parked her jeep in front of the diner. She looked around for Luke's truck, which was usually parked next to the diner, but the space was empty. Damn, she thought, he's probably with Nicole at his soon to be new home.  
  
Lane, who was taking an order near the window, saw Lorelai and waved. She smiled and waved back to her daughter's best friend and decided to come in for a cup of coffee anyway.  
  
The diner only had a few customers, which was fortunate for Lane since she had only been working at Luke's for a few weeks. Although she was inherently gifted at taking orders and carrying plates, she didn't feel confident when the boss wasn't there.  
  
Lorelai entered the diner, came up to the counter and Lane poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ah, such great service. Does Luke know that you take orders telepathically?"  
  
Lane laughed. "I don't think so, he hasn't been around lately which really sucks because I still have all of these questions about food preparation. At least Caesar is here to cook, otherwise I'd give the whole town a botulism scare."  
  
"Well as long as you stick to taking orders and pouring coffee, I think you'll be fine." Lorelai sipped her cup of steaming java. "So where is the big boss man anyway?"  
  
"Where do you think he is? He's with the witch in Lifefield." Lane said.  
  
"Don't you mean the wife in Litchfield?" Lorelai smirked.  
  
"No." Lane smirked back. "Nicole seems nice but there's something about her I just can't stand. She's kind of condescending to me, like I'm Luke's little diner slave or something. And I'm just really sad that Luke's moving. He insists that things aren't gonna change, that he'll still be here all the time but I get the sense that once he moves, we'll see less and less of him. As much as I like working here, I don't want this to be Lane's diner."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I'm sure your mom would be thrilled. Are you still grounded?"  
  
"Yeah, although the band has a gig next weekend in New York, I don't know how I'm going to escape. Imagine, our little band, playing at CBGB's - that's where Blondie, Talking Heads and the Ramones got their start!"  
  
"Lane, that's great news! Don't worry you'll figure something out, sweetie." Lorelai finished her cup of coffee. "I should get going, do you have any idea when Luke will be back?"  
  
"Um, I think he said he'd be back by the dinner rush."  
  
"Can you give him a message for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Just tell him that I need to speak with him soon and have him call me when he gets back? Don't forget."  
  
Lane nodded and scribbled on her order pad. "Don't worry Lorelai, I'm writing it down and everything."  
  
Lorelai left the diner and drove home. She still couldn't believe that Jason had put their relationship on hold just because of this whole Luke thing. But then she tried to put herself in his shoes and thought how she'd react if he started ranting about some woman and behaved like she had. He did have a point, she needed to resolve this, she just wasn't sure how.  
  
Later that evening Lorelai put on her coat and walked to Luke's. He hadn't called her but she didn't care, she needed to talk to him and get it out of her system, like Jason demanded. Her plan was to apologize first and if he accepted, she would try to convince him not to move to with the witch to Lifefield.  
  
The snow that had fallen a week ago had mostly melted - it seemed like a lifetime ago when the entire town looked like a winter wonderland. She approached the diner with trepidation but once she saw Luke in his usual spot doing his closing ritual she felt comforted. It was something she had seen him do countless times and had taken it for granted. Now she was unsure how many more nights she'd witness it.  
  
Luke had left the door unlocked though the sign had been switched to "Closed." He looked up when he saw Lorelai enter. He wasn't too surprised to see her, since he had gotten the message from Lane. She looked smaller to him somehow, and she wasn't her usual bubbly self.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly. "Did Lane give you my message?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I've been really busy, I got back late from Nicole's and the dinner rush was busier than usual for a Sunday." He paused, not sure what say next so he relied on something familiar.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Um, no thanks." Lorelai was nervous and she thought caffeine would only make her more jittery.  
  
"Can I get a glass of water instead?" Her throat was suddenly parched.  
  
Luke retrieved a glass of water and put it on the counter. She sipped it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Luke cleared his throat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Lorelai dove right in. "Um, well I wanted to apologize for the whole snow shovel incident last weekend. I shouldn't have called you up at that ungodly hour and demand that you shovel my walk. I also shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for not telling me about the Litchfield thing. I'm sure you were planning to tell me in your own time and the grapevine just got the news before you'd had a chance, right?"  
  
"Um, actually no."  
  
"What do you mean? Where you not gonna tell me?" Lorelai sounded hurt and defeated.  
  
"I don't know. I was kind of scared to tell you, actually." Luke admitted.  
  
"Why? Am I that scary?" She asked.  
  
"That's a loaded question." He said dryly. "No, but I knew that you would try to talk me out it or tell me I was making a mistake. I remember how you reacted when I told you about marrying Nicole and you looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't want you to look at me like that again."  
  
"Luke, marrying Nicole on that cruise was crazy, then the whole divorce, then not divorce thing. But I don't necessarily think that moving in with her is crazy, too, not if you really want it. I just don't understand why you have to go to all the way to Litchfield. Why doesn't Nicole just move in with you here?"  
  
"I asked her already and she said she couldn't. Nicole is used to luxury buildings with elevators and doormen and nice fixtures, not my dinky apartment."  
  
"But your place isn't dinky, Luke. It's twice the size it used to be and it really isn't so bad. The night I slept over I really thought it was comfortable. Plus, you have like a one-minute commute to work, you can't beat that."  
  
"True." He nodded.  
  
"I just think that if Nicole really loves you, it shouldn't matter where you live. Home is where the heart is, right? If her heart is with you..."  
  
"Then she'd move in with me here."  
  
"Exactly." Lorelai confirmed.  
  
There was another moment of silence and Luke came around from around the counter and sat on the stool next to Lorelai. She had already apologized and now was her chance to tell him what she really wanted to say. She took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Luke, you can't leave Stars Hollow."  
  
"Why not?" He wanted to see where she was taking this.  
  
"Because you can't, you grew up here, this diner is your life, and there are people in this town who would really miss you if you left."  
  
"What people?" Luke echoed Nicole's words from last night.  
  
"Um, well, Kirk for one. You helped him out with Lulu and now he finally has a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and he won't let anyone forget it, either."  
  
"And Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie, Jackson, baby Davy, Taylor.."  
  
"Taylor? You've got to be kidding, he can't wait for me to move. If I'm no longer a Stars Hollow resident, then I won't be allowed at town meetings anymore. He can now turn this place into Taylorville where everyone wears cardigans and has the same grass height."  
  
"Okay, so maybe not Taylor. But Lane would miss you - she told me today, and Rory, even if she's at Yale now. You're kind of like a dad..or at least a cranky uncle to her."  
  
"Well, I'd miss her, too. Rory is very special." Luke smiled at the notion of being Rory's surrogate father.  
  
"And then there's someone else I almost forgot. Someone who loves to drive you crazy, eats too much junk food and consumes more coffee than all of your other customers combined. I think she'd miss you most of all."  
  
"Gee, she kind of sounds familiar." Luke smirked at her. "Why would she miss me so much?"  
  
"Well besides the coffee, of course - you put up with her crap, you're always there when she really needs you and frankly, her life would suck without you in it."  
  
Luke reached over and covered her hands with his. Lorelai looked up at him and their eyes met.  
  
"And my life would suck without you in it, Lorelai." His heart swelled a little as he watched her slowly smile back at him. He took a deep breath, let go of her hands and got off his stool.  
  
"I've decided not to move to Litchfield." He announced.  
  
"What? Just now?" She asked, trying to contain her relief.  
  
"Actually, no. I decided earlier today that I wasn't going to go through with it."  
  
"So you made me go through all of that even though you had made up your mind?" Lorelai was confused and a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to hear what you had to say." Luke replied.  
  
"You just wanted to watch me grovel." Lorelai mused. "And have you shared this news with Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her earlier today. She's not very happy with me right now. In fact, she's decided that we should take a break and figure out where this is going or...not going."  
  
"You're kidding, a break. I don't believe this!" Lorelai exclaimed standing up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jason and I are taking a break, too."  
  
"What a coincidence. I thought things were going great with him."  
  
"So did I, we just have some things to work out."  
  
"Well, I hope it works out, whatever it is."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai paused and had an idea. "Hey Luke, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Um, nothing, why?"  
  
"Let's have another movie night! You had fun the last time, right?"  
  
"Um, I wouldn't exactly call abiding by all your arbitrary house rules fun, especially when you proceeded to break all of them."  
  
"Oh, come on Luke. I promise you there will be no rules - you can even pick out the movies!"  
  
"With you having veto power over every one, I suppose."  
  
"Well, someone has to be in charge of quality control."  
  
"Okay, I guess it might not be a bad way to pass the time."  
  
"Great! Let's say tomorrow at 8? And we'll go over the movie choices tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Can't wait." Luke tried to sound exasperated but he was really looking forward to another movie night at Lorelai's. In truth, he really didn't care what they watched as long as he could spend some time with her.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get going, you must be tired." She noticed that the circles under his eyes looked more pronounced than usual.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long day."  
  
"'Night, Luke, see you tomorrow."  
  
And with that she was gone. Luke was relieved that things seemed back to normal between them. And not only that, they had temporary reprieves from their relationships. Luke wondered just why Lorelai and Jason were taking a break. He hoped that he might find out the reason soon, perhaps during their movie night?  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

At precisely eight o'clock the following night, Lorelai heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to find Luke standing behind it, dressed in his usual uniform. He was carrying a bag in each hand - a paper takeout bag from the diner and a plastic bag from the video store.  
  
"Ah, you're Mr. Punctual, come on in." Lorelai stepped aside to let Luke in.  
  
"I brought some food - a burger with everything and fries for you and a turkey burger and a salad for me." Luke said by way of a greeting.  
  
"Punctual and bearing food, so far this night is a success. Did you bring dessert, too?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't dare come to movie night without some apple pie."  
  
Lorelai clapped her hands in delight. "And did you get a movie from the Lorelai approved list?"  
  
"Yes, I got "Groundhog Day." Luke said, pulling the video out of the bag as he set down his other bag on the kitchen table.  
  
"Ooh, this is so great. I've been on a Bill Murray kick ever since I saw "Lost in Translation." May the movie gods forgive me for ever bashing Sofia Coppola. Although I still say she's a sucky actress, so at least she found her calling as a film director."  
  
Luke just nodded, he really had no idea what she was talking about. He was also amused by her outfit, she was wearing a velour sweat suit with the word "Juicy" on her butt. He wondered if she had worn that on purpose to get a reaction out of him. He tried to ignore her nicely shaped rear and concentrate on the mundane.  
  
"So should we eat first?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Let's heat this stuff in the microwave and then we can settle down and watch the movie."  
  
A few minutes later, they settled on the couch, with takeout trays on their laps about to devour their burgers. Lorelai sat with her burger in one hand and a remote in the other.  
  
"Okay, Luke, before we start, here are the non-rules. It's okay to talk over the movie, you can get up and go to the bathroom anytime you want and I'll pause it. I'll even replay a scene if you want. My only rule is that you don't fall asleep like you did last time."  
  
"Why? I've been up since 5 AM."  
  
"Because it's rude to fall asleep during a movie, it's an insult to the cast and crew."  
  
"But it's not rude to talk over the movie? Isn't that also an insult to the cast and crew?"  
  
"Luke, don't argue with me, you know you can't win." She gave him one of her dazzling smiles.  
  
"Whatever you say, Miss Juicy Pants."  
  
"Ah, you noticed." Lorelai smirked as she started the movie.  
  
Lorelai had seen the movie several times before but Luke hadn't. She was surprised to hear him laugh heartily several times throughout the movie. She really hadn't heard Luke laugh much in the all the years she had known him. Occasionally she had gotten him to smile or chuckle, but laugh? It was a side of him she hadn't seen before.  
  
Halfway through the film Lorelai announced. "I hate Andie MacDowell."  
  
Luke turned to her. "Why? She's gorgeous and not a bad actress, either."  
  
"I don't know, she just irritates me, that's all. And she acts with her hair."  
  
"How does someone act with their hair?"  
  
"She's all about tossing her curls around!" Lorelai demonstrated by tossing her mane of curls.  
  
"Well, I think her hair is sexy." Luke said staring right at Lorelai, hoping she would get his veiled meaning.  
  
She blushed and turned away. "Just watch the movie, Luke."  
  
They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, except for the occasional chuckle or laugh. When it was over, Lorelai turned to Luke.  
  
"So, I guess you liked it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Puxatawny looks a lot like Stars Hollow, doesn't it? And I sometimes feel like I'm trapped in the same repeated hell. I guess you could say I relate."  
  
"I'd say so. You know, I've never heard you laugh so much. I think I've heard you laugh more tonight than in all the years I've known you. It's nice."  
  
Luke cocked his head. "Nice?"  
  
"Yeah, you've been grumpier than usual lately, it's nice to hear you laugh."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I feel free for the first time in months."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I guess the whole situation with Nicole was not very good for me. I thought I was happy just letting things flow, but I kind of felt trapped after a while. I mean, I care a lot about Nicole but she has all of these expectations. She pretends she doesn't but I sense it when she looks at me. She really wants me to be a real husband to her. I just don't think that I'm cut out for that." Luke admitted.  
  
"Luke, I'm sure you could be a great husband." Lorelai assured him. "I just don't know if Nicole is the right wife."  
  
"You may be right, Lorelai." He paused. "Remember what you said to me last night about home being where your heart is?"  
  
Lorelai nodded as Luke continued. "You said that if Nicole's heart was truly with me, then she would move here. I realize now that my heart wasn't really with her, and that's why I couldn't move to Litchfield. My heart is here in Stars Hollow, for better or for worse."  
  
"Sounds like you're married to the town, Luke."  
  
"Yeah, with no divorce in sight." He sighed. "Speaking of divorce, I guess it's time for me to go ahead with it."  
  
"I think that's a wise choice." Lorelai agreed.  
  
They sat on the couch, contemplating the decision that Luke just made. Luke felt like a weight had been lifted with that decision. Since he was feeling a little bold, he decided to shift the topic a bit.  
  
"So what about you, Lorelai?"  
  
"What about me? I'm not getting a divorce."  
  
"I meant, what about you and Jason? Have you figured out whatever the problem was?"  
  
"Um, not really." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke prodded. "I'm not the best at dating advice but maybe I could help?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, not really wanting to go there. But she was running out of time and Jason wanted her to make a decision by the end of the week.  
  
"Jason thinks I might have feelings for someone else." She said quietly.  
  
"And why would he think that?"  
  
"Because I've been distracted lately and have been talking about this 'someone else' in front of him."  
  
"Hmm, I guess he would come to that conclusion." Luke wondered, nah, it couldn't be.  
  
Lorelai looked at him. "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking maybe I do. It's really hard to figure it out because he's a big part of my life and I really depend on him. I'm not sure if it's just friendship we have or if there's something more there. And the truth is I'm kind of afraid to find out.."  
  
"Why?" Luke was beginning to think that maybe..  
  
"Because what if he doesn't have those feelings, too? Or what if he does? It might not even work out and one of the best things in my life would be completely ruined."  
  
"Lorelai, you've never struck me as someone who plays it safe. Why not take the risk and find out? You may spend the rest of your life wondering what if..."  
  
"Yeah, but.." Lorelai started to protest.  
  
"Believe me, I know it's really hard to move beyond the comfort zone, where everything is predictable and safe."  
  
"So Luke, you understand where I'm coming from." She searched his face for a sign of recognition.  
  
"More than you know." Luke echoed something that Babette had said about him earlier, and something clicked in her head and her heart.  
  
Seeing Luke's tender gaze, Lorelai's heart began to pound beneath her velour sweatshirt. She had seen that look before a few years ago, sitting on the floor of the diner behind the counter, but it scared her and she fled. She also remembered seeing it during the dance marathon when he was fixing her shoe and they talked about parenthood. But they both looked away. But this time, she did not flinch.  
  
"So Luke, are you ready to take that risk, and move beyond the comfort zone?"  
  
Luke's breath caught in the back of his throat but he nodded, barely getting out the words.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Really?" She smiled tentatively at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Luke nodded again and moved to sit closer to her until they were facing each other. He closed his eyes, not really believing what was happening. He went in for a kiss but the sound of nervous giggling stopped him.  
  
His eyes flew open. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You look so serious. I'm sorry I laughed.I guess I'm a little nervous."  
  
Lorelai looked at her hands, feeling silly. What was she afraid of? This was Luke. But it was also Luke and she felt the doubt creep in. She saw his expectant face and didn't want to disappoint him. And unless she kissed him, she wouldn't really know the extent of her feelings. Besides, she did owe Jason an answer. Then, she realized more importantly, she owed herself and Luke an answer, too.  
  
"Hey, let me try it this time." Lorelai put her arms around Luke's neck and went in for the kiss. This time their mouths met and they gently kissed each other, each careful not to part their lips. It lasted only a second or two but was long enough for each to sense the electricity they had created.  
  
Lorelai pulled back first. "That was nice."  
  
Luke agreed. "Yeah, um, do you want to try it again?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at him so they gave it another round. This time they both leaned in at the same time and the kiss was not as gentle. It was more passionate and after a few seconds, Lorelai allowed her lips to part and felt Luke's tongue tease the tip of hers. They continued this duel until both felt the need to breathe.  
  
They both pulled back and looked at each other, a bit breathless and contemplated what had just happened. They gave each other a look as to say, what now?  
  
Luke smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do next. I've never been in this situation before."  
  
"Me neither. So what do we do Luke, do we go on a date? Do we jump into bed?"  
  
Luke looked embarrassed and shrugged. "Um, both?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Well, why don't we try a date first, then we'll see how it goes. Just as long as we don't get on a ship and get married tomorrow."  
  
"Ouch." Luke said and was instantly reminded of Nicole. "There's one small problem, I need to inform Nicole that we're separating, officially. I don't want her suing me for adultery."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "So I guess the jumping into bed will have to wait."  
  
"Afraid so. We'll just have to take this slow. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Well, we've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait a little longer."  
  
Just then Luke yawned.  
  
"Am I boring you Luke? Are you gonna fall asleep on my couch again?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Do you mind if I do, I am kind of beat." Luke replied.  
  
"Well, since the movie's over I guess it's okay. Hey, if you want some company, you know where I'll be." Lorelai said in a suggestive tone pointing to the stairs.  
  
"With that no adultery rule, I think I'll stay on the couch. I don't want to be tempted." Luke smiled.  
  
Luke took off his boots and stretched out on the couch. Lorelai went to the linen closet to get him an extra pillow and her pink blanket. By the time she returned he was asleep.  
  
She knelt beside him and smoothed the blanket around him. She removed his blue baseball cap, ran her fingers through his wavy hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. She watched him for a moment and smiled to herself. He really did look comfortable there, she thought.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Sleepyhead." She whispered as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
As Lorelai settled into her own bed she felt comforted that Luke was sleeping soundly just one floor below. Not in Litchfield with Nicole - but in her home, in Stars Hollow, where Luke's heart was.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: You know I had to work the title into the end.  
  
BTW, this story is an antidote to "I'm movin' on" by Dukesmom - beautifully written but really depressing. I probably won't write a sequel, so if you want to read a L/L in a relationship, read "It's right There" by Coffee Drinker or "A little Emotional" by Kasey22. 


End file.
